Crossing Threads
by Firewolves16
Summary: <html><head></head>Blurr is stuck on the Decepticon warship. He finds a way to escape and crosses paths with Arcee. can he help her escape as well?</html>


_This story will probably be really OOC and out of place with the events in TFA, but I had a dream on this and it was too good not to make a story of. Forget all you know of TFA except the initial backstories of characters. Enjoy. _

Blurr raced through the Decepticon's warship. They had captured him the day before, and he was intent on escaping. He skidded to a halt as he heard a femme whining. He couldn't overlook her. If she was an autobot, he needed to help her. Discreetly peering into the nearest room, he saw an autobot. She was pink with hints of white. Running a quick search through his files, he realised this was Arcee. 'So this is where she disappeared to.' Blurr thought. Just as he decided to help her escape as well, he saw something that about made him change his mind. Arcee was begging at Megatron's feet. She wasn't begging to be let go. No, that he could pass up. She was begging to be fragged. Blurr about turned away in disgust. Thankfully, he didn't. His curiosity to her predicament made him feel sorry for her. He listened closely to find out what was wrong with her. She used to be a great Intel Agent like him.

"Please, Megatron. If you care at all, you would do this." Arcee begged.

"And just why should I care?" Megatron growled.

"You forced me to carry your sparkling. Any stress or proper care could terminate it. I know you want this child, so do something to care for it."

The fact that she was carrying is what reawakened his protectiveness. Any sparkling since the war started was of great importance. Whether it was the spawn of Megatron or not, it could have the potential to stop the war. He had to get Arcee and her unborn sparkling to Optimus. His team could protect her. Blurr left just as Megatron gave in to Arcee's request. It wasn't her fault she needed the warlord. He'd sparked her. The slagging son of Unicron himself forced her to carry. His respect for her increased, as did another feeling he didn't quite understand. Dismissing the feeling, he got to work with a plan for them both to escape. He'd revisit the feeling later.

Arcee laid on the berth as Megatron finished cleaning up. She was safe from his anger and cruelty as long as she was sparked. But she wouldn't be forever. She needed a way to get back to the Autobots and protect the sparkling and herself.

"Lord Megatron." Lugnut commed through the room.

"What is it, Lugnut?!" Megatron roared.

The Decepticon leader was actually beginning to be in a good mood again. Until his idiotic replacement of a SIC interrupted.

"Autobot Agent Blurr has escaped."

"Ugh. Arcee, stay here while I deal with this. It won't take long."

Megatron left, leaving Arcee alone. She struggled to get up. The sparkling was due any day now. She rarely had the chance to escape as Megatron kept a close watch over her. She recognized the name, Blurr. He was an Intel Officer like her, but the fastest bot known to anyone. He could help her escape. Unfortunately, she didn't know what he looked like. As she got to the door, it slid open, revealing a slim and fast looking blue bot.

"Hi-I'm-Agent-Blurr. I'm-going-to-get-us-out-of-here." The blue bot said really fast.

"Blurr? Wow, you're defiantly fast looking." Arcee complimented.

"We-need-to-go, now" Blurr urged.

Racing down the corridor, Blurr was slightly slower due to having to drag Arcee along. They were almost caught by Shockwave, but Blurr easily maneuvered past him. Finally off the ship, Blurr went to a cave two miles away. Arcee collapsed to the ground, holding her chest painfully.

"Arcee, what's-wrong?" Blurr asked.

"The sparkling. It's time…" Arcee responded, gasping in pain.

Blurr had no medical training, but they couldn't wait. Coaxing her chest to open, Blurr tried his best to remove the sparkling from Arcee's spark. The procedure was successful and Blurr looked at the sparkling in his arms. It was a femme resembling her carrier the most. She had a more rosy pink to her and any white Arcee had been silver on her. She could easily pass for another mech's sparkling, not just Megatron's.

"It's-a-femme. What-do-you-want-to-name-her?"

"Primrose. I think it fits her."

Blurr nodded. It certainly did fit the beautiful sparkling. He smiled at Primrose, earning a smile back. He looked up to see Arcee smiling as well. Blurr spark raced at the sight at the new carrier. She rubbed her sparkling's head, briefly breaking optic contact with Blurr. When she looked back, Blurr had a goofy, love-struck look in his optics.

"Since you saved us, she could pass as your daughter." Arcee suggested.

"W-w-w-what?" Blurr stuttered, shocked at her words.

"She needs a sire. You were the first mech she saw. She'll see you as her sire. Plus, I don't mind if we make it more real."

Thee speedster blushed as the older femme kissed his cheek. He nodded dumbly. Now recognizing the feeling from earlier, he realised he was falling for her. He gladly accepted his position as Primrose's sire and Arcee's new mate. It seemed their paths were meant to cross.

_if you'd like to suggest a story for me to do, review or Pm me. They have to be ideas for short stories, I'll PM you to let you know if i do it._


End file.
